Diskussion:Franc Tausch
Tod von Franc Tausch Laut Facebook-Angaben aus Francs eiger Fan-Page ist er tot. :( R.I.P. ____________ Gibts zum Tod von Franc vielleicht auch irgendeine Quelle? Solche Behauptungen hier aufzustellen ohne guten Grund wäre wirklich eine Schande!! 78.94.240.54 06:08, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Das auch noch von einem User, der sich an diesem Tag angemeldet hat und nur diesen Edit gemacht hat. Sehr unseriös. Wowas würde in einem seriösen Wiki sofort raus fliegen. --80.254.147.228 07:15, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Der Eintrag über den Tod von Franc Tausch ist ohne jegliche Quellenangaben. Nur weil sich ein Mensch für 1 Monat nicht mehr bei Facebok gemeldet hat, heißt es nicht das er tod ist. BITTE KORRIGIEREN! Wie konnte der User am 12.9.2012 die Seite überhaupt bearbeiten? Scheint ja gesperrt zu sein? Es ist ungewiss was mit Franc Tausch passiert ist, es gibt keine QuellenangabeNoonelikeme (Diskussion) 18:49, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) - Gute Frage. Auf seiner Profilseite ist auf der Versionshistorie folgender Satz zu finden: "I work for the Legendary Radio KLSX 97.1 Los Angeles" Gerüchtekiller (Diskussion) 20:58, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) - Seit dem 14. September. Seltsam. Ein Rätsel wie der die Seite überhaupt bearbeiten konnte. Noonelikeme (Diskussion) 06:06, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Und ein in LA arbeitender Radio DJ hat nichts besseres zutun als auf einer deutschsprachigen Wiki Seite eine Miniänderung ohne Quellenangabe zu posten. Vorallem da man sonst absolut nichts in diese Richtung findet? Egal ob Deutsch oder Englisch? Hört sich nicht wirklich realistisch an.91.56.59.252 09:14, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt. Gerüchtekiller (Diskussion) 10:43, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal einen Gerüchteteil hinzugefügt, der Todeshinweis oben kann aber weg... 15:51, 07-10-12 Kann jemand den Artikel komplett leer machen und dann sperren? Das ist nur noch ein Spielplatz für die Kinder. (80.140.111.9 20:40, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Leider ist es nun offziell: In tiefer Trauer Letzter Vorhang, letzter Gruß Viel zu früh und vollkommen unerwartet hat unser geliebter Bruder und Freund, sowie einmaliger Gastgeber von FilmKritikTV - FRANC TAUSCH - uns im August verlassen. Er hinterlässt einen wirklich großen Fußabdruck auf dieser Welt!! Franc hat dieses Leben geliebt, für ihn bedeutete es ein großes Lernen und stetes neu entdecken. Er war sehr mutig und spirituell, hat uns inspiriert und so vieles gelehrt. Franc war erfrischend spontan und ehrlich, in und mit allem was er tat, gerade das liebten und vergessen wir nie!! Franc war ein wundervoller Familienmensch - Freunde, Kollegen und seine tollen Fans waren ihm wirklich mehr als wichtig. Anlässlich seines heutigen Geburtstages, lasst uns sein Leben feiern, um ihn zu ehren und an ihn zu erinnern. Wir danken Euch für Eure Unterstützung, Eure Liebe und Eure Gebete, denn genau darüber wird er sich freuen! Aum Namaha Shivaiya, FRANC! In Liebe Deine Sis und wir, die wir mit ihm unseren Weg in Freundschaft teilen durften ---------------------- Das wurde grade auf seiner Facebook Page geschrieben: https://www.facebook.com/FrancTausch 84.160.109.71 22:20, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe es schon seit dem Tod von Franc gewusst und ich wurde als Lügner hingestellt, mehr wie euch bescheid geben konnte ich nicht. Nur zur Info ich wohne in L.A und Franc war ein ehemaliger Arbeitskollege. Wir haben beide beim Radiosender sgearbeitet (Ich als Techniker) Der Tod von Franc sitzt mir auch noch sehr tief in den Knochen er war der sympatischste Mensch den es auf Erden gibt, er wird mir fehlen.